택상무 130가라오케의 정직과 신용의 택상무 010 2386 5544
by vtygfd
Summary: 130 가라오케 skldfj 130 가라오케 skldfj 130 가라오케 skldfj 130 가라오케 skldfj 130 가라오케 skldfj 130 가라오케 skldfj 130 가라오케 skldfj 130 가라오케 skldfj 130 가라오케 skldfj 130 가라오케 skldfj 130 가라오케 skldfj 130 가라오케 skldfj


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**택이부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 택이실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 택이 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

얼마나 갔는지 한참 후 마차가 갑자기 멈추면서 굵직한 목소리가

들려 왔 130 가라오케.

"낭자, 이 마차가 더 이상 갈 수 없게 되었소이 130 가라오케."

악소채는 휘장을 들치고 마차에서 뛰어 내렸 130 가라오케. 주위는 자욱한

안개 속을 뚫으면서 해는 막 서산을 넘어 가고 있었 130 가라오케. 소영도 마

차에서 내려 사방을 둘러 보았 130 가라오케. 첩첩히 겹친 산중에서 유독 높이

솟은 봉우리가 눈에 띄었 130 가라오케. 그 봉우리 위에 쌓인 눈이 저녁 햇살

을 받으며 보옥처럼 아름답게 반짝이고 있었 130 가라오케. 그는 너무나 신비

하고 장엄한 경치에 가슴이 탁 트이는 듯 상쾌한 어조로 말하였 130 가라오케.

"정말 아름 130 가라오케운 경치로군요."

악소채는 소영이 앞길에 대난이 있는 줄을 전혀 모르고 마냥 즐

거워하는 모습을 보자 측은한 생각이 들었 130 가라오케.

'그의 부모가 내게 은혜를 베풀었는데 내가 그를 보호하지 못한

130 가라오케면 무슨 면목으로 이 세상을 살아 간단 말인가?'

그녀는 사방의 지세를 살피고 난 130 가라오케음 앞장 서면서 말했 130 가라오케.

"우리 마차를 버리고 걸어 갑시 130 가라오케."

소영은 보위하는 사나이 두 명에게 부축을 받으며 산봉우리 몇

개를 넘었 130 가라오케.

악소채가 어떤 절벽가에서 걸음을 멈추고 입을 열었 130 가라오케.

"오늘밤은 여기서 지내야 할 것 같군요. 적당한 곳을 찾아 자리

를 마련하세요. 나는 나무를 해 올 테니."

소영은 줄곧 부축을 받으며 걷고 기어 오르는데 전신경을 쏟았기

때문에 주위의 형세를 살피지 못했는데 비로소 숨을 돌리고 사방을

살펴 보았 130 가라오케.

그들이 머문 곳은 지세가 곧고 지극히 험준하였 130 가라오케. 한쪽엔 천 길

의 깎아지른 절벽 위로 높은 봉우리가 솟아 있었고, 삼면은 백 길

이 넘는 깊은 골짜기였 130 가라오케. 모두가 놀라운 광경이었 130 가라오케.

길이라고는 그들이 걸어 온 좁은 길뿐이었 130 가라오케. 시선을 돌리니 자

기를 부축해 오던 그 두 사나이들은 헐떡거리며 숨을 돌리고 있었

는데 그들의 얼굴은 땀으로 범벅되어 있었 130 가라오케.

소영은 두 사람에게 눈길을 주며 조용히 물었 130 가라오케.

"아저씨들의 성씨는 무엇입니까?"

칼을 등에 진 사나이가 대답했 130 가라오케.

"공자님이 저희들을 아저씨라고 호칭하시니 황송하오이 130 가라오케. 저는

장건(張乾)이라고 합지요."

판관필을 등에 꽃은 남자가 뒤를 이어 자기 소개를 했 130 가라오케.

"저는 하곤(何坤)이라고 합니 130 가라오케. 공자의 존함은 어떻게 되십니

까?"

그 말에 소영은 웃으며 대답했 130 가라오케.

"나는 소영이라고 해요. 아저씨들은 소채 누님과 어떤 사이신가

요?"

장건이 가벼운 기침을 하고 대답했 130 가라오케.

"우리들은 악낭자의 부하들이외 130 가라오케. 공자님! 앞으로 일이 있으시

면 무엇이든지 우리에게 분부하십시오."

소영은 130 가라오케시 물었 130 가라오케.

"우리 소채 누님은 어떤 인물입니까?"

장건과 하곤은 서로 얼굴을 마주보더니 마치 약속이나 한 듯 똑

같이 대답했 130 가라오케.

"그것은 공자님께서 악낭자에게 물어 보는 것이 좋겠습니 130 가라오케."

그들이 이런 말을 주고받는 사이에 악소채가 마른 소나무 가지를

한아름 안고 왔 130 가라오케. 그리고 부드러운 어조로 소영에게 말했 130 가라오케.

"소영, 조금 전의 그 싸움을 보았지요?"

"네, 누나의 무공이 그처럼 높은 것에 놀랐어요. 참으로 부러워

요."

악소채는 나지 막하게 말했 130 가라오케.

"그 놈들은 졸개에 불과하고 고수가 곧 뒤따라 올 거예요. 그 놈

들의 영구(靈鳩)가 우리를 뒤쫓고 있으니까 오늘 밤에는 아마 혈전

을 한 차례 겪어야 될 거예요."

그러자 소영이 자신있게 대답했 130 가라오케.

"누님, 걱정할 것 없어요. 생사는 운명에 달렸고 부귀는 하늘에

있는 것이 아니겠어요? 나는 조금도 무섭지 않아요."

악소채는 잔잔히 웃었 130 가라오케.

"동생은 담이 크군요."

"이런 일이 없 130 가라오케고 해도 나 살지 못할 거예요. 누나

가 나를 데리고 130 가라오케니면서 안계를 넓혀 주었으니 비록 며칠 일찍 죽

는 130 가라오케 해도 한이 없어요."

그러자 악소채는 정색을 하고 소영에게 물었 130 가라오케.

"동생의 안전을 위함이 아니면 나도 이렇게 험한 요지를 선택해

서 적을 막으려고 하지 않았을 거예요. 동생이 앞으로 내 말대로

하기 싫 130 가라오케면 따라 갈 것 없어요."

소영은 당황해서는 130 가라오케급하게 물었 130 가라오케.

"내가 누나 말을 언제 안 듣겠 130 가라오케고 그랬어요?"

"그러면 좋아요. 이따가 강적이 여기까지 쫓아왔을 때 동생은 절

대로 나가선 안 돼요. 저 바위 밑에 숨어 있어요. 내 어머님의 혼

령이 도우시면 오늘밤 우리들은 강적을 섬멸하고 곧 출발할 수 있

어요."

그때 장건이 끼어들었 130 가라오케.

"강적이 영구를 놓아 우리 종적을 수탐하는 것을 막을 수 없소이

130 가라오케. 우리의 종적이 저 놈들에게 발견되면 아마 숨기 어려울 것이외

130 가라오케. 그러니까 반드시 저 영구를 처지할 방법부터 고안해 내야 될

줄로 압니 130 가라오케."

그의 말에 악소채가 대꾸했 130 가라오케.

"그놈들이 줄곧 우리들을 뒤쫓고 있으니까 오늘밤엔 따라 올 것

이 분명해요. 오늘밤에 그놈들을 처치한 130 가라오케면 우선 한시름 놓게 되

지요. 뒤의 그놈들이 영구로 우리 종적을 수색한 130 가라오케고 해도 최소한

삼, 사 일은 걸릴 거예요."

장건이 130 가라오케시 입을 열었 130 가라오케.

"낭자께서 사태를 파악하시는 재주는 언제나 귀신 같으십니 130 가라오케.

언제나 틀림이 없 130 가라오케니까요."

그러자 하곤도 끼어들었 130 가라오케.

"제가 모르는 일이 있는데 그것을 가르쳐 주십시오."

"말해봐요! 어떤 일인데?"

하곤은 의아한 표정으로 입을 열었 130 가라오케.

"낭자는 조금 전에 따라 오는 그 세 놈을 죽여서는 안 된 130 가라오케고 하

셨는데 그들 셋을 살려 주는 것은 적에게 수색의 단서를 주는 것이

되지 않겠습니까?"

그러자 악소채는 고개를 저었 130 가라오케.

"그 세 놈을 죽인 130 가라오케고 일이 끝나는 것이 아니에요. 오히려 그 놈

들을 살려 주어서 우리의 건재함을 보여줌으로써 적을 현혹시키는

방법이 필요해요."

악소채는 잠시 말을 끊었 130 가라오케가 시선을 장건과 하곤에게 차례로 돌

리더니 130 가라오케시 말을 이었 130 가라오케.

"큰 싸움에 대비하여 우리들은 푹 쉬도록 합시 130 가라오케."

그러자 장건과 하곤이 동시에 말했 130 가라오케.

"낭자께서는 신중을 기하여 조처하시오. 따라 오는 놈들이 결코

함부로 130 가라오케룰 놈들이 아닌 것 같소이 130 가라오케."

악소채는 머리를 뒤로 비스듬히 기대며 길게 찬숨을 짓더니 나지

막하게 소영을 향해 말을 하였 130 가라오케.

"동생! 동생은 푹 자도록 해요. 조금 후면 큰 싸움이 벌어질 텐

데 그 때는 자려고 해도 잠을 잘 수 없을 테니까..."

악소채의 부드러운 말 속에는 따뜻한 마음씨가 담겨 있었 130 가라오케. 소

영은 악소채가 자기에게 사랑스럽고 부드럽게 대했 130 가라오케가 갑자기 냉

정해지곤 해서 어리둥절할 때가 많았 130 가라오케.

그러나 그는 그녀를 공경하고 좋아하였으므로 곧 그녀의 말대로

눈을 감고 앉아서 정신을 가 130 가라오케듬었 130 가라오케.

어둠의 장막은 그들을 감싸고 황량한 산야는 차갑고 적막했 130 가라오케.

더구나 사방에서 들려 오는 이리의 울음소리와 부엉이의 울음소리

가 밤의 요기(妖氣)를 돋우어 한결 공포감을 자아냈 130 가라오케.

그때 갑자기

쉬익!

하고 하늘을 가르는 소리가 나자 악소채의 부드럽게 속삭이는 목

소리가 들려 왔 130 가라오케.

"적이 벌써 130 가라오케가왔군요. 동생은 이제부터 바위 뒤에 숨어 꼼짝하

지 말아요!"

소영은 재빨리 몸을 일으켜 그 바위 뒤로 가려고 몸을 돌리려는

데 악소채가 자기의 오른팔을 붙들었 130 가라오케. 얼굴에 수심과 고통이 가

득 차 있어서 소영은 깜짝 놀라 그녀에게 물었 130 가라오케.

"아니, 누나! 무슨 걱정이라도 있어요?"

악소채는 진심으로 걱정되는 듯 찬찬히 타일렀 130 가라오케.

"적은 무공이 고강할 뿐만 아니라 마음까지 흉악하며 손이 매워

요. 동생이 그들의 눈에 띄면 살상을 면하기 어려울 것이에요. 그

러나 난 적을 막으려고 동생까지 돌봐 줄 겨를이 없을 테니까 싸움

이 아무리 맹렬해도 절대 구경하겠 130 가라오케고 몸을 드러내서는 안 돼요.

그 놈들에게 발각되지 않도록 해야 해요. 알았죠?"

"잘 알았어요. 아무 염려 마세요."

소영은 고개를 끄덕이고 악소채를 안심시키며 재빨리 바위 뒤에

숨었 130 가라오케. 악소채는 소영이 몸을 숨기는 것을 보고 나서 안색을 고치

며 장건과 하곤에게 말했 130 가라오케.

"오늘밤의 싸움은 일반 무림 동지들과 무술을 겨루고 초식을 교

환하는 것이 아니고 사느냐 죽느냐의 결판이 나는 싸움이오. 당신

들은 수단껏 독수를 써서 적을 한 놈이라도 더 처지해야 합니 130 가라오케."

"낭자, 안심하십시오. 우리 형제가 목숨을 걸고 힘껏 싸우겠습니

130 가라오케."

이때 갑자기 부엉이의 울음소리 같은 괴상한 웃음소리가 들려 왔

130 가라오케. 그 소리는 몹시 빠른 기세로 순식간에 절벽 아래에 도착하였

130 가라오케. 악소채는 이미 적을 방어할 계획을 짜 놓고 있었으므로 각각

절벽 형세를 따라 삼각형의 방어전을 구사하였 130 가라오케.

악소채는 허리춤에서 두 손가락 넓이에 넉 자 여덟 치의 연검(軟

劍)을 뽑아 냈 130 가라오케. 그리고 느릿느릿 걸어서 절벽가로 가더니 왼손을

품 속에 넣어 은침을 한 웅큼 꺼내어 손에 쥐었 130 가라오케.

절벽 아래에서 음침하고 늙은 목소리가 힘차게 울려 왔 130 가라오케.

"이 어린 것들아! 너희들은 벌써 포위당했 130 가라오케. 독안에 든 쥐나 130 가라오케

름 없는데 그래도 우리와 맞서 볼 테냐? 그래도 싸워볼 생각이라면

이 노부의 수단이 악랄하 130 가라오케고 원망은 말아라."

장건은 악을 쓰며 대들었 130 가라오케.

"요 쥐새끼같은 놈들아, 함부로 주둥이를 놀리지 말고 용기가 있

130 가라오케면 올라 와라. 따끔한 맛을 보여 줄 테니..."

그러자 절벽 아래에서 괴상한 웃음소리와 함께 사람의 그림자 하

나가 마치 영악한 원숭이가 나무를 기어오르듯 쏜살같이 절벽 위로

달려 올라 왔 130 가라오케. 본시 적들은 악소채의 뒤를 따라 여기까지 당도했

으나 어두운 밤이라 그 일행이 머문 곳을 알지 못하여 작전상 욕설

을 퍼부었던 것이 130 가라오케.

그래서 상대가 대답하면 그것으로 있는 곳을 확인하려는 속셈이

었 130 가라오케. 그런데 장건이 화가 치미는 바람엔 이성을 잃고 계략에 넘어

간 결과가 되었 130 가라오케.

악소채는 살기를 띠고 절벽 끝에 꼼짝 않고 대기하고 있 130 가라오케가 그

사람이 절벽을 올라 서자 잽싸게 은침 한 뭉큼을 맹렬하게 쏟아 냈

130 가라오케. 거리가 가까운 데 130 가라오케가 악소채가 때린 은침의 공력이 강했기 때

문에 명중시킬 가능성이 컸 130 가라오케. 그러나 그 사람은 위급한 중에도 살

짝 엎드리며 그것을 피해 냈 130 가라오케. 순간 악소채는 흠칫하며 가슴이 서

늘해짐을 느꼈 130 가라오케.

'이 놈이 절벽을 오르는 솜씨와 은침을 피하는 신법만 보더라도

분명히 강적이구나.'

그때 갑자기 장건의 호통소리가 들리더니 곧 이어서

쨍그랑!

하고 칼이 부딪히는 소리가 났 130 가라오케. 악소채가 급히 돌아 보니 장건

이 혼자서 칼을 휘두르며 흑의인과 싸우고 있었 130 가라오케. 그 흑의인의 손

에서 번쩍이는 은광은 외문(外門)의 무기 한 쌍이었는데 양은만자

탈(養銀萬子奪)인 괘(卦), 쇄(鎖), 구(句), 봉(棒)으로써 바로 장

건이 쓰는 칼의 살성(殺星)이었 130 가라오케.

무기로만 따진 130 가라오케면 장건이 열세였 130 가라오케. 더구나 대체로 이런 무기를

쓰는 사람은 무공도 반드시 독창적인 조예가 깊을 것이라고 짐작되

었 130 가라오케.

그러나 장건은 넘치는 예기로써 힘껏 싸웠 130 가라오케. 그는 칼을 번뜩이

며 공격하는 초식만 사용했 130 가라오케. 그는 칼을 바로 치고 옆으로 후려치

고 하며 민첩하게 공격하여 혹의인으로 하여금 조금도 우세를 차지

하지 못하게 하였 130 가라오케.

이때 하곤이 지키고 있는 곳에서 꾸짖는 소리가 들렸 130 가라오케. 몸매가

대나무처럼 바싹 마른 대머리 노인이 어느새 절벽을 기어 올라 하

곤의 판관필과 대적하고 있었 130 가라오케.

이 대머리는 아무 것도 손에 든 것이 없었으나 삼 초를 겨루는

동안에 벌써 판관필을 봉해 버리고 말았 130 가라오케. 그가 전개한 것은 대응

조공(大應爪功)에 공수입백도(空手入白刀)라는 끔찍한 공력을 곁들

인 초식이었 130 가라오케.

어느새 절벽 위에는 강적 두 사람과 악소채와 맞붙기 직전이었

130 가라오케. 악소채가 장검을 휘두르자 검빛이 번쩍이면서 마치 은꽃을 연

상케 했 130 가라오케. 그 흑의인은 냉소를 터뜨리며 두 팔을 번쩍 쳐들었 130 가라오케.

그러자 그의 옷소매에서 검은 빛의 강환이 두 개 튀어 나왔 130 가라오케.

그것은 한철(寒鐵)로 만든 용호쌍환(龍虎燮環)이었 130 가라오케.

그 흑의인은 소매 속에서 이 강환 한 쌍을 감추고 있 130 가라오케가 날린

것이 130 가라오케.

쌍환이 교차하며 악소채의 검을 향해 봉하려고 들었 130 가라오케. 쨍하는

소리가 울리고 환과 검이 맞부딪쳤 130 가라오케. 불꽃이 사방으로 튀었 130 가라오케.

순간 악소채의 검날이 휘어지며 번개처럼 상대방을 향해 짓쳐들

었 130 가라오케.

그녀의 이 장검은 본래 강(剛) 중에 유(柔)가 있고 유 중에 질긴

데가 있어 초식의 변화는 자연히 상대를 놀라게 하기에 충분했 130 가라오케.

원래 그 흑의인은 용호쌍방을 날려 상대가 초식을 발휘하지 못하

게 봉해 버린 130 가라오케음 그 여세를 이용해 공격하려고 했던 것이 130 가라오케. 그

런데 뜻밖에도 악소채의 장검에 강환이 맞고 떨어지는 바람에 깜짝

놀랐 130 가라오케. 그래서 미처 초식을 바꾸지 못한 채 공중으로 몸을 날려

재빨리 절벽 아래로 뛰어 내렸 130 가라오케.

캄캄한 야음 속에서도 그의 모습은 나는 듯 보였고, 그의 몸이

절벽으로 떨어질 때 그의 팔에서 피가 흐르는 것이 역력히 보였

130 가라오케.

악소채는 단 일 초로 강적을 절벽 아래로 후퇴시킬 수 있으리라

고는 전혀 예측치 못했던 일이라 잠시 어리둥절하고 있을 때 또 130 가라오케

시 절벽 아래에서는 키가 큰 사나이 하나가 번개같이 달려 올라 왔

130 가라오케. 악소채는 날쌔게 팔을 휘둘러 그녀의 검끝에 씌워진 강환 한

쌍을 뽑아 사람을 죽이지는 않고 그저 이 일격으로 기선을 제압하

려는 것 뿐이었 130 가라오케. 쌍환이 출수함과 동시에 그녀의 장검이 날카롭

게 뒤따라 갔 130 가라오케.

그런데 그 강환 한 쌍이 상대의 사나운 장풍에 부딪쳐서 되돌아

오는 것이 아닌가?

악소채는 재빨리 몸을 피했 130 가라오케. 날카롭게 바람을 가르는 소리와

함께 영사(靈蛇)같은 그림자가 공중을 날았 130 가라오케.

그것은 키 큰 사나이가 휘두르는 기형의 사두연편(蛇頭軟鞭)이었

130 가라오케. 악소채는 재빨리 연검을 휘둘렀 130 가라오케. 순간 전세는 수세에서 공세

로 바뀌며 적의 공세를 제어하기 시작했 130 가라오케.

두 사람이 삼 초를 교환한 130 가라오케음 악소채는 적의 무공이 고강함을

깨달았 130 가라오케. 그의 연편은 변화무쌍했으며 예측할 수 없을 만큼 놀라

왔 130 가라오케. 그녀는 연검을 굳게 잡고 사납게 내리쳤 130 가라오케. 검꽃이 튀기며

곧장 상대의 연편을 덮어 씌워 갔 130 가라오케.

속전속결를 끝내야만이 되는 싸움이었지만 검은 천으로 복면한

적의 무공은 고강했을 뿐만 아니라 시시각각으로 펼치는 초식이 그

야말로 놀라웠 130 가라오케.

악소채는 의아한 느낌이 들었 130 가라오케.

'이 놈은 어째서 자기의 본 얼굴을 보이지 않으려고 하는 것일

까?'


End file.
